Dragon Ball: SHAKUGAN - Enter the XenoVerse
by Roysuko
Summary: After a rift in time and space consumes her and her friends, Amber is called into the world of Toki-Toki City to restore the distorted history as a member of the Time Patrol. As she continues to become stronger to defeat the Time Breakers and save her friends, she must also discover her true heritage and family... ( Remake of SOA, Includes plot of DBXV, along with custom OC's)
1. Prologue P1 - Time Rewritten!

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and its official release as well as its future content_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _The history of my universe is what made it the way it is today._

 _To this day, we all still honor the one that risked his life to save our world countless times._

 _His name was_ _ **Goku**_ _._

 _The story you're about to read...is the story of how I went back to his greatest battles and fought alongside him, how I fought to restore time and save my friends…_

 _...and how I, a regular teen girl who had no idea of her past, her true heritage, and her true purpose…_ _ **saved everything**_ _._

* * *

 _This story began with just a simple rewriting of history…. starting from a chain of events that started everything…._

 _A Saiyan warrior and Goku's blood brother, Raditz, arrived on Earth to recruit him to his cause. He kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan, in order to convince him._

 _With the once Demon King Piccolo on his side, Goku was able to save Gohan and stop Raditz, but at the cost of his own life…_

 _Then one year later, 2 Saiyan warriors by the names of Vegeta and Nappa arrived, just as Raditz said before he died._

 _The Z Fighters, a team of Goku's friends from his past adventures who trained their hardest during the last year, fought against the Saiyans in order to protect the Earth. 4 of them have died during the battle with the Saiyans. Luckily, Goku, his best friend, Krillin, and Gohan won the battle against the Saiyans but Vegeta escaped, swearing revenge._

 _To revive the ones who died during the battle of the Saiyans, the remaining Z Fighters went to the Namekian home world of Planet Namek but were soon involved in another situation._

 _Vegeta, who has recovered and stronger than before, and the galactic tyrant, Frieza, was after the Dragon Balls with the wish of immortality in their minds._

 _Krillin and Gohan, and eventually, Vegeta, gone through a series of events to get the Dragon Balls and during the battle with the Ginyu Force, Goku finally arrived._

 _Then, after the Grand Elder Guru died as Krillin and Gohan resurrected Piccolo, the Z Fighters faced off against Frieza himself and even with Goku and Vegeta, who met his end, at their side, Frieza was unstoppable…._

 _That was when Frieza did the unthinkable and destroyed Krillin, making Goku erupted into the legendary being Vegeta mentioned, a Super Saiyan._

 _This final battle on Namek soon occurred…._

 _...with unfamiliar results..._

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 762**_ **-**

After Gohan, who stalled Frieza long enough for Goku to recover, was finally out of sight and headed back to the Capsule Corp. ship that Goku used, Goku, who is still fueled by his Super Saiyan anger, faces the overpowered Frieza head on, continuing their battle on the now crumbling Planet Namek.

Both fighters throw hit after hit at each other, both in fueled with great rage. Frieza, still thinking he was going to win, kept taunting Goku, "The planet has begun to implode...It's likely that we have less than two minutes left until the explosion. Which will be first; your death by my fists or the big bang? Either way, you can't survive in outer space, so your death is assured."

Goku, still glowing gold in his Super Saiyan form, gave Frieza a confident smirk," Could be. But I've been waiting for this...It's just the 2 of us now. I can fight without holding back."

"Well either way, you will die in two mins. Poor little thing" Frieza said with an evil chuckle. Goku balled his fist up and got back into his fighting position, "Look who talking. You detested Saiyans. You called them monkeys. And now, you're going to be killed by one."

" _Hehehehehe_ …."

Frieza's cold rage quickly returned as he gave Goku a look of disgust," Bluff all you want, but in the end, I'll be the one who'll get to watch this planet explode! Impudent fool!" With their small converse over, the two powerful warriors continued their battle but then...Goku noticed something as he slams Frieza to the ground.

 _Frieza's power suddenly rose and his eyes suddenly flashed..._ _ **red**_ _…_

* * *

 _The events of history then continued on to a new threat: Androids created by the extinct Red Ribbon Army…_

 _Joining the Z Fighters was Vegeta, who was brought back and sent to Earth along with everyone else who died on Namek, and a mysterious youth from a destroyed future and the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks…._

 _Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and with little trouble, he eliminated the resurrected Frieza and his father and warned Goku of this new threat…_

 _Then 3 years later, on an island 9 miles' south-west of South City, the Androids made their appearance…. but soon, it was revealed that these Androids weren't the ones from Trunks' future..._

 _After the death of one of them by the hands of Super Saiyan Vegeta, the other, revealed to be their creator, Dr. Gero, escaped to his lab and released the real Androids, #17 and #18. This resulted in his death from their betrayal…._

 _The Z Fighters were no match for the Androids and were able to survive the encounter against them. But soon, a new threat emerged, a bio-android from Trunks' future, Cell…._

 _Cell came from the future to find and absorb Android #17 and Android #18 because if he succeeds, he will gain unspeakable power…._

 _The Saiyan duo of Vegeta and Trunks and eventually Goku and Gohan trained in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to gain enough power to stop Cell but during Vegeta's battle with the Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell was able absorb #18 and finally gain his perfect form and overpower both Vegeta and Trunks…._

 _Cell then announced all over the world that he is holding a contest for Earth's survival called "The Cell Games" ..._

 _The Z Fighters, along with the 3rd awakened android, #16, arrived to the Cell Games to battle Cell…._

 _The Cell Games began as history said…_

… _. but ended in a mysterious way…_

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 767**_ **-**

After Cell "disqualified" the "first" challenger, he stood back in his spot to look back at the Z Fighters, "So... who will it be?"

That was when Goku himself, in his perfected Super Saiyan form, stepped into the opposite side of the arena, staring down Cell as he walks to his spot. Cell gave look of evil delight as he saw Goku enter," Ah, so you're going to fight me first, Goku?"

With a smirk, Goku replied, "Yes I am."

"I didn't expect to be fighting you so soon." Cell began, with a smirk on his face, "I was hoping to save the best for last. Oh well. Show me what you've got!"

The battle between Goku and Cell soon began as they started their exchange of regular attacks from close range punches and kicks. The battle was going at a usual speed so everyone, even the so-called "World Champion" and his crew of idiots, was seeing all the action. Soon, the battle was taken to the air for a brief moment before being put back in the ring.

As the exchange continued, there was a brief pause in the fighting. "All right, that's enough warm up." Cell stated. As he begins to get serious, he then talked in his mind," So this is Goku...he doesn't disappoint. Definitely no stranger to a close fight. You're mountains above the others, Goku. That much is plain."

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Goku was talking in his own mind," Hmmm, he packs an even bigger punch than I imagined. Better keep my guard up. One slip up and he's gonna mop the floor with me." His mind made up, he gets back into his battle stance and with one powerful yell, he charges up to the point where his body is glowing gold. Cell, becoming serious too, charges himself up with a powerful yell as well to the point where his body was glowing purple.

Then, after one powerful staring contest, both fighters began the real battle, with more powerful attacks and defenses. Eventually both fighters were taken into the air after countering power energy waves and ki blasts. Goku then gained the upper hand and smacked Cell into the ring so hard, it was nearly destroyed. Cell laid there on the spot, not even moving once.

Gohan and the Z Fighters looked in surprised,"Is it over?"

Goku landed back in the ring to check. It seemed like the battle with Cell was over….

… _until_ _ **an unknown power surge and a mysterious purple glow**_ _developed around Cell…_

* * *

 _As the Ages continue to pass, an unknown threat continues to appear…._

 _After the heroic sacrifice of Goku and the defeat of Cell at the hands of Gohan, who awakened into a Super Saiyan 2, 7 years of passed…_

 _Now a student enrolled in high school, Gohan was fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman…_

 _One day, he learned from one of his classmates, Videl, the daughter of World Champion Hercule, of the new World Martial Arts Tournament and soon, he and the Z Fighters learned that Goku is returning to Earth for 1 day to participate in the tournament…._

 _After long days of training with his little brother, Goten, Gohan and the Z Fighters reunited on Papaya island, where not only the tournament took place but where they learned of a new threat, an evil wizard named Babidi who is trying to resurrect his father's creation, a creature called Majin Buu…_

 _Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo were led by the Supreme Kai as they followed two of Babidi's henchmen, that stolen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 energy, to Babidi's ship, where they fought various warriors, including Demon King Dabura…._

 _Then, Babidi took control of Vegeta and Goku was forced to fight him as Gohan and the Supreme Kai tried to stop the resurrection of Majin Buu but unfortunately, due to Goku and Vegeta fighting at the level of Super Saiyan 2, Majin Buu's resurrection was hastened and ensured ..._

 _Buu killed Dabura and easily defeated Gohan and nearly killed the Supreme Kai until Vegeta, after knocking Goku out, arrived to destroy Majin Buu and with a final explosion, Vegeta made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his family…_

 _But Vegeta's sacrifice was in vain, as Buu revived as quickly as he died. In order to gain more time and to try and stop Buu, Goten and Trunks began to learn the fusion technique but with Buu on his way to West City, Goku went to stall for time, transforming into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and eventually a level further beyond: Super Saiyan 3…_

 _With the Dragon Radar and the boys learning fusion, Goku returned to the Otherworld but found out Gohan survived and was taken to the world of the Kai's to become stronger enough to defeat Buu…._

 _The boys soon perfected fusion, becoming the warrior Gotenks, but was encountered by a different Buu as the original Majin Buu, who swore to never kill anyone again, thanks to the actions of Hercule, was absorbed by the evil within himself…._

 _After eliminated the entire Human Race with one barrage of energy waves, Gotenks fought Buu and as a Super Saiyan 3, easily overpowering him, but soon the fusion wore off. That was when Gohan, who finally awakened to his potential thanks to the Kais, stepped in to fight Buu…._

 _Unfortunately, Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo were absorbed by Buu as Goku and Vegeta finally returned to battle. However, they used a back-up plan, fusing with Kai's Potara earrings and becoming the ultimate fusion warrior, Vegito, who easily overpowered the mighty Super Buu and even transformed into a Super Saiyan to finish him off. However, Vegito didn't plan to end him, he let himself get absorbed by Buu and after defusing back to Goku and Vegeta, they went into Buu and saved Gohan and the others…_

 _But when they finally escaped, Buu changed into a childish body but as they thought the battle was easily over, Buu unleashed a massive ball of energy that destroyed the Earth…_

 _Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Hercule were then taken to the World of the Kais, where Buu easily found them using Goku's Instant Transmission…_

 _Now...Goku and Vegeta is what stands between Buu and his path of destruction…_

 _Goku prepares to fight Buu, unaware of what's to come…._

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 774**_ **-**

"Alright, time to fight with all I got. If we lose, **the universe is history…** "

Goku, glowing golden and surrounded by lightning in his long-haired Super Saiyan 3 form, stood in front of the monstrous Kid Buu, who was standing in front of his banging on his chest like a ape. Goku couldn't help but give a weirded outlook, "Hmmm, what a strange guy…"

That was when Buu looked at him with a look of pure insane evil and with one jump and kick to the chest, he and Super Saiyan 3 Goku continued their battle. As their fight continued, it looked like neither was gaining the upper hand as their destructive battle continued to shake the very universe itself. As their battle continued, Goku's allies and even his previous villains, Cell and Frieza, watched the battle that will decide the very fate of the universe.

Then when Buu hide himself underneath the ground, he caught Goku off-guard and sent him into a rock formation, leaving Buu to stand there laughing hard. " _I can't keep up with him, even at Super Saiyan 3…_ " Goku said to himself, recollecting himself after getting back up," _All those hits and he's not even showing a single sign of exhaustion._ " Buu then stopped his laughter and looked at Goku with a disappointed look with his hands on his hips, as if he was a normal fighter.

" _I might regret this but now's not time to conserve energy…_ "

Goku then brings his cupped hands together and bring them to his side," **KA-ME…** " Buu then goes on the attack, charging towards Goku with his evil smile on his face. ". **..HA-ME-HAAA**!" With a powerful yell, Goku fires his Super Kamehameha wave towards Kid Buu, who was completely caught off-guard and consumed by the blast. As the wave finally dies down, Goku falls to his knees, completely exhausted.

He thought the battle was finally over, until he felt suddenly Buu's ki and looked up, Buu then created miniature copies of himself and fired ki blasts at the exhausted Goku, who reverted back into his base state. Vegeta, who saw the whole thing, knew it was time for him to step in and rushed over to Goku. "Kakarot, are you alright?" Goku tried to get up but he couldn't move his body," Yeah, I'm fine." That was when they felt a massive rise in Buu's energy and looked up.

 _Buu was a single being but something was seriously different;_

 _he was covered_ _ **a purple aura and his eyes was red**_ _, giving a more demonic look than before_.

Goku can only look in surprise and horror,"W-What?!"

* * *

 _These changes in history are only the beginning of the threat that's soon to come…._

* * *

" _History...is_ _ **changing**_ _?!"_

" _The flow of time...something is very odd about it…._

… _.at this rate, history…_

… _.no,_ _ **everything**_ _will collapse."_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850**_ -

- _? POV_ -

" _I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron. Make your wish and I shall grant it. Now_ _ **SPEAK**_ _!_ "

I stare into the eyes of Shenron, taking in his presence. It's been long since I've seen him. I'm pretty sure the last time was when I was revived by everyone after the Cell Games…

As much as I wanted to think on the past, I couldn't. Things are going in a direction where the entire universe is now in danger of being changed as we know it. I don't know who is responsible, but I do hope that whoever is brought here will find out themselves…

I took a deep breath and in the next moment, I spoke…

" _Give me a strong ally. One with the kind of power to help me defend time itself!_ _ **This wish I ask of you, Shenron**_ _!_ "

After speaking my wish, I waited a good moment for Shenron's reply. Hopefully, this wish isn't outside Shenron's power. I mean, I only asked him to bring someone that could help us out.

That was when Shenron finally spoke up…

" _ **Your wish is granted**_."

With only one flash of red from the dragon's eyes, a light appeared just across the small pond in front of me. It slowly came down towards the ground and when it finally landed, a person was revealed; a girl, most likely in her teens, with long wild orange hair and a school uniform.

She eventually opened her eyes and observed her surroundings.

" _ **Where...am I**_?

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED in PART 2…**_


	2. Prologue P2 - The Beginning

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT,**_ _and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and its official release as well as its future content_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 998**_ **-**

" _Come on, I'll give you romance…_

 _Come on, I'll give you paradise…._

 _Liberate the 'you' that you keep inside._ "

That morning began like any other. I woke up in my room, one side filled with different anime stuff like posters, figurines, the kind of things that would make any other 16 otaku would be jealous of me and the other side that had my closet and bookshelves filled with my usual school and martial arts stuff. I was still half asleep, with my long wild dark red hair on my face. Hearing my usual phone alarm, which played one of my favorite songs again, I quickly got myself out of bed and shut it off before walking like a zombie into the bathroom to fix myself up. I eventually came out a few mins later, heading into the kitchen to fix up something quick. I only had about an hour and a half before school started, so I'm sure it wouldn't be much trouble.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much living on my own.

My mother was able to send me here to Hercule City so I can attend Orange Star High School and was also able to buy me a Capsule House to live in during my time here. I would say it was a bit boring to live on my own, but I honestly don't care. My mother drove me up the wall during the days I was living with her, so the fact that I was able to live in a completely different city on my own was a miracle.

After wolfing down a small but good breakfast, I changed into my school uniform, which consisted of a blue school blazer with a red tie and a white undershirt, along with a blue skirt with my bright orange wrapped around it. Some people give me crap about it, but to me, it made me look cool. After getting dressed, I grabbed my book-bag before making my way out the door and beginning my long walk to school.

" _Amber, wait up_!"

I quickly turned to see a familiar figure rushing up to me. She had light brown hair that went down to her neck, wearing a black hairband, had green eyes, and wore almost the same school uniform I wore, except her blazer and skirt was red and her tie was orange, showing that she was an upperclassman. I think the most notable part of her was her bust size.

…or at least I think is to most of the perverted freaks at school…

Her name was **Scarlet**. Honestly, her actual name is **Scarleta Tsiuama** , but she preferred to be called by her little nickname, which was Scarlet. Just like me, she's a martial artist, except she had more experience then I did and trained in another dojo. I guess you can call her both my best friend and my rival…

After catching up with me, she then said, "How's it hanging? Had a bad hair night?"

"You can tell?" I said out of exhaustion, letting out a sigh as soon as I said that, "I had to stay up late last night, trying to study for this damn test on next week. It's annoying. When I was in Primary School, I never had to study my ass off with anything…"

Scarlet shook her head before putting her arm around my shoulder and bringing me close to her, "You really got to stop being such a lazy bum, you know that? It's not like we can succeed far in life without learning a thing or two. That's just the way of things… I mean, sure, martial artists were able to do that, but… we're different."

 _ **Of course we are. Of freakin' course we are…**_

Yeah, Scarlett is also the big sister of our relationship, so whenever Mom isn't around the lecture me, she does it for her… and to be honest, she shouldn't be talking. Like, AT ALL. Why? Because as far as I see it, she's as much of a lazy person as I am.

"Now then…" She started, releasing her arm from my shoulder, "Let's get moving. We're going to be late if we just walk there and it's not like flying is against the law or anything…" Nodding in response, we both channeled our energy and ascended into the air, blasting off towards Orange Star High School.

Yes, we flew. Don't be surprised. There was more than crazy thing on this planet these days.

We have 2 additional races on Earth; one are the Namekians, who were said to be thought as demons in legends, turned out to be real good people. And I would know, I ran into one and he didn't implode me. The other would have to be... the Majins, I think they were called? They were the people with pink, rubber skin, most males are big and fat like a pink teddy bear while the females looked more skinner.

And to top that, people all over the world learned about a new form of energy called "Ki" from a book called "Groundbreaking Science". Luckily, I was able to get my hands on it and get the hang of using such energy. I was even able to create energy waves and blasts, which resulted in me being grounded after accidentally blowing some cars up. I also even learned how to use a katana from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School's three-day summer program last summer. Heck, I even could have gotten a free sword to play around with like a toy but thanks to Mom, I couldn't….

Although, I could try to buy one now that I'm out of her house…

It's pretty cool that I was able to learn all of these new skills and abilities and because of them, martial arts has been a widely known subject, especially in stuff like Science and Sports.

Anyway, it was one of the many days of high school that I couldn't skip, which was a bit of a bummer. I had to fly to the other side of Hercule City because we had a field trip during that day and it's one I didn't want miss; a trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament, where we get to see fighters from all over the world gather to fight and win the title of "World Champion". That was a dream I wanted to achieve but with school under my belt, I barely had time to train for it. I can only be able to train on days off, otherwise, Mom would annihilate me for ignoring school stuff again. Good thing she's not around to do so, if she was, I'd be dead by now.

Once Scarlet and I got the school district, we landed at the front gates of Orange Star High School. From there, a certain duo of goofballs greeted us.

" _Yo, guys_!"

" _What took you so long_?!"

Standing by the front gates were my other two best friends;

The first was **Kira Chihori**. She has long pink hair that goes down to her waist, along with light green eyes. She's a bit of an anime fanatic, so you won't see her without some kind of chibi related keychain, phone charm, or jacket on. Kira has been my childhood friend since the 3rd grade and to this day, she's been full of energy…whenever there's nothing around her that would freak her out and cause her to dig up the biggest hole to crawl into in fear.

The somewhat serious one standing next to her was her brother, **Saito Chihori**. He had short but messy sky blue hair and wore a pair of eye glasses that covered his green eyes. He's the Class Rep of our class, so he's never without any sort of work and he's basically the one in charge of making sure Scarlet and I don't bring down the area whenever we spar. Yeah, just like me, they both know to fight and use Ki, like me and Scarlet.

From there, things went slowly. Today was actually the day where our class would go on a field trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament island of Papaya Island, somewhere our history teacher wanted to take us so we could get a 'first look' on where many historical moments took place and all that. Now, I might sound like I don't care and everything, but I actually do in more ways then one. I'm looking forward to the field trip today, honestly.

Oh yeah…

I was too busy talking about everything else that I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is _Amber_.

 _ **Amber Nakatomi**_.

* * *

A good few hours later, the four of us were sitting at the back of the transport bus, that held most of the other Orange High students who were permitted to go on the trip. Some were regular troublemakers and nerds while some were plain regular. Not much out of the ordinary.

After a few hours of flying, we finally reached Papaya Island where the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held, landing in an appropriate spot and disembarking. We all were led by World Tournament staff members across the island, seeing most of what the island has to offer. Kira and I were even able to find and get some otaku stuff. Finally, we made it to the Tournament area, where we begin taught about it's history and the many contenders, such as the previous world champion, Mr. Satan, aka Hercule.

Then, as we were still touring the area, I stopped at an interesting statue of a figure my friends and I have been admiring since we first heard about him.

"Ahh yes, this person is the legendary Son Goku, who once fought in the World Tournament long ago." The tour guide then said, directing everyone else's attention towards the Goku statue. The main one paying special attention to this was me and for good reason...

I couldn't help but be stoked as I stare at the statue; Goku, the one who saved the Earth a century ago. We've heard many stories about him but they were said to be legends, connected to that of another legend; the 7 Dragon Balls, mystical orbs that, when gathered, a dragon can be summoned to grant any wish. Unlike most who shrug these two legends off as legends, like Scarlet and Saito since… well, maybe because they gave up on 'bedtime stories' and all that at their current age, Kira and I believe that they might have been real. We don't know how, but we believe so. The reason why might have been our thirst for adventure or our boredom. I'm not even sure myself, actually.

* * *

After touring around the tournament, we were able to finally walk around on our own. While most of the group was looking around the rest of the island, my friends and I grabbed some bento boxes and sat in the empty tournament stands, gazing around the arena.

"This place sure looks big. Bigger than I imagined actually. I mean, I've seen pictures and saw it within old videos, but this is unreal." Scarlet said before going back to her food. I couldn't help but reply, "Yeah no kidding…" This is the first time we both came here, unlike Kira and Saito, who already been here once before in the past.

"Do you guys think...we'll always be together like this?"

We all turned to Kira with looks of confusion, seeing how she was just looking down at her food, which haven't even been touched. Why would she ask that? She did look like she had a lot on her mind today but she never brought anything up. I gazed over to Saito. He kinda had the same look on his face, for some odd reason.

I then spoke up in confusion, "Wait a sec, where did that come from?" "N-Nothing! Just thinking out loud." Kira quickly went back to her food, basically stuff her face with a bunch of ramen. I still couldn't imagine why she would think up a question like that. I mean, I get Scarlet is going to be graduating this school year, but it's not like she's going to be leaving us forever or anything.

That's when Scarlet herself spoke up, "Well, I doubt that we'll be together forever. Isn't that what growing up is all about?" Everyone then turned their attention to her especially me, "What's important is that spend as much time together as possible because we know that one of days, all of us, maybe even you and me, will have go our separate ways."

Spoken like the sister I never had.

I laughed a bit, gaining her attention. "And just what are you laughing at?" She asked with a risen eyebrow. I couldn't help but say, "You make it sound like you got that from a fortune cookie or something!" "Hey!" Scarlet replied back with her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, promoting us all to laugh. Despite what she said and how long it is until Scarlet leaves, I know how Kira felt. I also really wanted those days to last forever. I mean, you only get to live once so you might as well spend as much time living while you can…

But of course, fate, destiny, or whatever force out that make these kinds of things happen was already turning its gears... because that was when everything started to go downhill…

* * *

After that, everyone left to get some souvenirs while I remained in the arena to wait for everyone else. I decided to get a nap in since I was bored out of my mind. Next thing you know…

 **BOOM!**

"W-What?!"

I immediately wake up and look around the area. The sky was dark. Dark purple even. Like something out of an apocalyptic movie. I pinched myself to make sure I'm dreaming. "OW! OW! OW! Not a dream! Not a dream!" Still trying to figure out why I even did that in the first place…

Anyways, after pinching myself, I suddenly remember the guys, wondering if they noticed. Wait, the sky is dark purple, an explosion happened, and I swear I could hear people causing a panic. I mean, who in their right minds wouldn't notice?! I ran as fast as I could down the arena stands and head out into the outside area, trying to find Scarlet and the others from the endless crowds of people just aimlessly making a break for it. It was hard even see through them. Hell, some of them just elbowed me and didn't even look back for a "I'm sorry"!

That next moment, I yelled out to the others, "Kira! Saito! Scarlet! Where are you guys?!"

" _Amber! We're over here!_ "

I turned around, seeing them waving from on top one of the small buildings within the area on what looked like the other side of the crowd. I quickly rush over to them, still receiving bumps and hits from the various people running the opposite direction. But before I could even move about 2 feet from my spot, the very ground beneath me started to rumble, making me trip and fall flat on my butt.

" **GAH! Owww!** "

Before I could even stand up, the ground began to crack and open. I could have sworn I saw the bottomless pit for a good moment there. As I regained my balance, I eventually knew that just running through these crowds wasn't going to get me anywhere, especially now that the ground is literally opening up beneath us, so I started using some of my ki to leap over the crowds and now open holes in the ground. It took me a good moment to leap from place to place until I got on top of the building the others were on.

Saito and Scarlet were A-Okay, but I can't say the same for Kira. She was looking she was on the verge of a serious breakdown. I'm not surprised considering everything going on, but I never actually saw her this freaked out before.

"Are you guys ok?!" I asked in relief, right before Scarlet came up and started hugging me in one of her bearhugs for a moment. "You had us worried sick and you're asking if _we're_ ok?!." she replied, trying to keep me in her crushing grip while I was trying to get out of it while constantly saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" like I was choking on food.

A good second later, she eventually let me go. After taking a moment to get air back in my lungs, I spoke up, "Ok, so someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Saito scratched his hair, adjusting his glasses by pushing them up the bridge of his nose," We're just as clueless as you are. We were just on our way back when all of THIS started to occur. It's...really strange." " **WHO CARES?!** " Kira finally snapped, who was already cowering in fear, "Let's just find the rest of the group and GET OUT of here!"

That would be a good idea but we have no idea where the rest of the group was. Our fault for making off by ourselves. Hopefully while we're running around, we could find everyone else and high-tail it out of there. "Y-Yes, you're right." I finally replied, "Come on, let's get going! We need to find the rest of our classmates and get back to the transports." Everyone else replied with a nod and we started to run to find the others….

…..but that was when something odd occurred.

The sky suddenly turned from dark purple to pure red. As we all stopped and looked up again, we all gave a look of complete shook; a giant swirling vortex was in the sky. From the looks of it, it almost looks like black hole. Kira ran behind Saito," **W-W-WHAT** _ **IS**_ **THAT?!** " Her brother replied with a balled up fist, "Big...big trouble...we need to pick up the paste and fast!"

But before we could move, the winds around us started to pick up, becoming near-Hurricane force winds. Then, we saw different people getting sweep off their feet and flying up into the black hole. Some of them even turned into kids before getting sucked in. As we continued to look in shock, we felt our bodies being lifted up by the winds. As much as we tried to keep our feet on the ground using our ki, it made little difference. We soon found ourselves flying up towards the black hole!

In order to keep ourselves from getting separate, the four of us came together and took each other's hands, forming a circle in the air. Kira completely lost her mind at this point so she was basically crushing both Scarlet's and Saito's hands. Saito, on the other hand, kept his grip on Kira's hand and my hand as I kept my grip on his hand and Scarlet's other hand. If we were going to get sucked it, at least this way, we would stick together.

"Amber, look out!"

Saito yelled a warning at me and when I turned to see what it was, it was already too late. One of the debris from the ground hit me HARD in the face, causing me to release my grip from Scarlet.

" _ **Damnit, no! AMBER!**_ "

Scarlet shouting my name was the last thing I heard before I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

At that moment, everything was shrouded in darkness.

I had no idea of what just happened back at the Tournament. If I did, even for a second, I would have used my useless brain and figured a damn thing out. But of course, I was clueless as ever and that's how I ended up here: Alone. I didn't know what was going to happen to me next…

….until I saw a bright light suddenly appear…

" _Someone summoned you from a land far away…_

... _Brave Warrior...Now..._ _ **COME FORTH!**_ "

* * *

 **Dragon Ball:** _ **SHAKUGAN**_ **– Enter the Xenoverse**

* * *

 **Opening**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 _Next time on_ _**Enter the Xenoverse**_ ….

 **Episode 1 -** _ **Welcome to Toki-Toki City! Trunks of the Time Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **WHAT'S POPPIN, MY RENEGADES?!**_

 _This is_ _ **Roysuko**_ _here, aka_ _ **Roy Ember Masuko**_ _, the Flaming Seeker._

 _And welcome to the remake of The Story of Amber, now under the new name,_

" _ **Dragon Ball SHAKUGAN: Enter the Xenoverse**_ _"_

 _With this new story, I will be redoing the Story of Amber completely replacing certain OC's with new ones and reworking current OC's, Amber included. And I hope you guys like the opening sequence I did. This was the first time I've done something like this, so I hope it pays off._

 _The storyline, as well as Amber's timeline, will remain in its current time placement, especially since it's been placed two years before the events of both Dragon Ball Online and the currently anticipated Xenoverse 2, which makes it fit within the timeline._

 _ **With this new story, I will update it frequently and will plan to finish the story, so I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the many updates in the future!**_


	3. Episode 1 - Welcome to Toki-Toki City!

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and official release_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Unknown Timeline**_ -

* * *

In what felt like an eternity later, I slowly open my eyes as I feel my feet land on a surface.

" _Where..._ _ **am**_ _I_?"

I look around to observe the area I just appeared in. I was standing in front of a small grassy plain area and the sky was...pitch black? It's not even the afternoon yet… or was it?

Feeling an unknown presence behind me, I turn around to look behind me and when I look up, I see a MASSIVE green dragon with red eyes hovering above the area, looking down at ME.

"What the- A dragon?!" Those were the only words to come out of my mouth during that moment. I don

" _ **Farewell.**_ "

After saying a quick goodbye, the dragon disappears and as he does, I see 7 shining orbs float up from the pedestal on the altar far from me rise into the air and scatter to different locations.

Ok, so to review, dragon, 7 orbs…

...it took me 3 seconds to realize what I just saw.

"Those...were the Dragon Balls...and that was the Eternal Dragon Shenron. So, if the legend of the Dragon Balls were true, then that would only mean-"

Before I could completely connect the dots on everything, I heard footsteps and look to my side.

A lavender-haired teen, wearing a black coat and carrying a sword was walking towards me. I didn't know what to expect so when he got close enough, I got into a defensive position.

"You're surprised, I'm sure." The unknown person finally spoke, "Don't worry, I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now," The teen then draws out his sword and points it at me, "...let's see how much power you have!"

Gripping his sword with both of his hand and releasing a powerful yell, he lunges towards me and slashes his sword at me. Thanks to my reflexes, I dodged the first slash and jump back at the second. The unknown teen puts his sword up and gets into the fighting position and says...

" **Come at me anytime**!"

* * *

 **Opening**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 _ **Welcome to Toki-Toki City!**_

 _ **Trunks of the Time Patrol**_

* * *

"All right, if that's how you wanna play it…!"

After saying that and getting into a fighting stance, I charged towards him and easily punched him in his chest, continuing my assault with more punches, ending off with three powerful kicks to his chest that sent him back through the air. He easily stopped himself with a midair backflip, not even looking the slightest fazed.

I couldn't help but look a bit shocked though. "You can manipulate your ki?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. The nameless teen smirked as he replied, "Of course. Not just me, but every martial artist within this place has full knowledge on ki manipulation."

"Is that so?" I didn't need a mirror to see the competitive smirk appearing on my face. "Well then, I guess that means I don't have to conceal most of my power." As I said that, I let out a shout as I begin to charge up my ki to about 25% of my full power.

This guy was obviously stronger than me as his calm demeanor was basically screaming at me, but I didn't want to go up to max and destroy the area. Besides, this was just a spar, so I wanted to keep things at a steady paste… unless he wanted me to go full on.

"My turn." With that said, he then charged towards me and start throwing punches at me, making me retaliate with strong kicks in an attempt to deflect them but the very punches he was using was easily getting through my attempts to deflect his attack. I brought my arms up in a X-fashion to guard his attacks, but that was when he sent a ki-infused punch into my guard, breaking right through it and making me stagger back.

Seeing this as his chance to attack, the teen then sent a barrage of powerful kicks into my stomach and sides until he kicked me straight up into the air. I was basically out of wind during that but I was about to quickly stop myself in midair, taking a moment to catch my breath. I looked back down towards the teen, seeing how he was calmly standing there just looking up at me with that smirk on his face.

I couldn't but grunt in frustration. It's almost like he's mentally screwing with me or something! And this rate, this spar was quickly turning into a competition.

"Looks like the little warm-up is complete." He then said as he brings slightly up to his sides and lets out a shout as a blue aura appears around him. I felt his energy signature rise as he quickly charged up his Ki. The look of shock reappeared on my face as his power was basically becoming almost impossible to match! Just how strong WAS this guy?!

That was when he said, " **Now, it's about time you showed me your full strength**."

With that, he held out his hand and points it in my direction, charging what looked like a blue energy sphere. I figured that he was about to shot an energy wave towards me, so I then started to get myself out of the way. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case.

Out of his hand comes a full-on barrage of energy spheres. Because it caught me off-guard, I ended up taking most of the blasts while I was only able to dodge a good few. He wasn't finished as the blasts kept coming, but this time, I was able to keep myself on the run as I flew away from the incoming blasts.

I studied his assault as I kept moving. From the look of it, the stance he's in has left him completely open to a melee attack. Rushing him would be pretty risky, but that's a risk I have to take. Deciding to just go for it, I then charge towards him, powering myself up as I did so I could deflect and guard against his incoming blasts.

My theory was proving correct as he remained in that position to keep blasting.

 _ **Now's my chance**_!

I shoot an energy sphere towards the ground in front of him, causing a dust cloud to appear in front of him as I closed in on him, but I rush through the cloud itself and try to score a hit on his chest, I feel a hand stop my fist from connecting. As the dust quickly revealed my position, I saw that my fist was caught by his free hand while the hand he used to fire those blasts was positioned RIGHT in my face!

" _O-Oh cra-"_

I didn't get a chance to finish that as I was sent flying back with an invisible energy wave, crashing into the ground about a good distance from him. "O-Oww…" Those were the only words to escape my mouth as I picked myself back up, slowly dusting myself off, wincing in pain from the injuries I gotten before looking up towards the teen, who STILL had that smirk on his face.

For real, I get this guy is strong and everything, but the smirk on his face is basically saying that he's got this or something. Like he already beat me.

Oh, that's it. That is **IT**.

Stronger than me or not, this guy's about to get it.

I then let out a massive yell as I started to power up, making the very ground around me rumble as I started to push myself to my full power. I clearly saw the blue aura around himself becoming more and more violent to the point where it looked like I was covered in a huge blue flame.

I could even see the teen give a look of interest. At least the smirk was gone…

"You want my full power? **YOU GOT IT**!" As I said that, I slapped my hands together. When I slowly started to bring my hands apart, a red-orange fireball-like energy sphere appears between them.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: During the time I was in practice mode with my ki techniques, I stumbled upon an old book within my mother's house, showing this fighting style I never heard about: The "Shakugan" Fighting Style, which focused on a mix of high speed movements and powerful ki techniques. The one I was currently about to use is one of those techniques.

I bring the sphere over my head as I prepare to fire it. The teen gets ready to retaliate as he does a series of rapid hand movements before putting his hands towards me, with his and index fingers touching and forming a diamond shape in the middle. I could see a fireball-like energy sphere appear in front of his hands as well.

It was obvious that things weren't going to go anywhere if I tried to charge him after this. But maybe…I could catch him by surprise…

" _Shakugan_ _ **BURST**_!" Shouting the name of my ki technique, I shoot the energy sphere towards him, making him shoot his own energy sphere towards the blast, making both attacks clash and explode. With that, I sped towards him, making it look like I was about to flank him from the side. As he rose his arms up to guard, I use my Afterimage to quickly vanish… not before seeing the look of surprise on his face.

In the next moment, I reappeared at his far opposite side, one of my hands holding another red-orange energy sphere but this time, it wasn't a fireball.

" _Shakugan_ _ **WAVE**_!" The moment I said that, I fired an energy wave towards him and he had only seconds to react. To my surprise, he did react. He took out his sword and spun it in front of himself to deflect the energy wave back towards me. I grunted as I used my other hand to grab the wave and toss it upward into the air, letting it explode in the sky above us.

Afterwards, the teen slashed his sword to his side. Whoa...he's not bad at all.

With a smirk, he drops from his battle stance and throws his sword up as he walks towards me, "You're not half-bad. I mean you were all over the place, but in the end, you were chosen by Shenron." When he got close enough, he leaned over and the sword he threw up went directly back into its scabbard, "Sorry for just suddenly attacking you, by the way."

I drop my battle stance, taking a moment to catch my breath as I gave a small smirk myself, "No problem. You're not just blowing steam yourself." He was good, no doubt. As I said before, I could tell that what he fought me with was nowhere near his full power.

The teen gives a serious look, "Now, I'll introduce myself. My name is Trunks, and I'm currently on a mission." I nodded. So that was his name, Trunks. But wait, did he say "mission"? "Mission? What kind of mission?" I ask with a confused look.

"We'll get to that later but first things first. As you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki-Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. You can call us ' _ **The Time Patrol**_ '"

My mind was trying to process everything that was coming out of this guy's mouth. The 'flow of time'? The ' _Time Patrol_ '? Was I in the middle of a prank show or something?

Trunks continued his explanation while I was still going around in my head, "When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes in history."

" _Uh-huh_ …"

He obviously didn't sense the hint of disbelief in my voice.

"As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time, traveling to various important eras and to many historic events. Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighters or dangerous forces."

...I froze when he said "legendary fighters".

I just saw one legend disappear before my eyes.

So, if the Dragon Ball legend was real, does that mean….?!

I held up a hand to stop him and ask my question, "Hold on a sec. Quick question: One of these legendary fighters wouldn't happen to go by the name 'Son Goku' right?" Trunks gave a small look of surprise from my question, "O-Of course. But how do you know about him?"

I could feel my heart did a tap-dance. I KNEW it. Son Goku does exists. And I'll finally have the chance to meet him and see his past?! This is something I _can't_ miss! I then answered Trunks' question, "Back where I come from, he and the Dragon Balls were considered legends but now that I know they both exist, it's almost overwhelming!"

Yeah, I was officially in fangirl mode right now.

Trunks couldn't help but give a smirk and then said," Well, would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?"

That question caused me to stand there in my spot and think. I know how to use a sword and basic material arts as well as blasting ki blasts all over the place but now, I'm being ask to jump head first into a whole new world of danger. Will I even be powerful enough to help out…?

And alongside that…

"Oh right…"

Trunks caught my attention, "I should explain a few things first. Here in Toki-Toki City, there are 3 sectors: This one, the Field of Time, the Industrial Sector, which is through the portal behind you, and the Time Machine Station, which is through the portal behind me. Look around, throughout the city, there are many other Time Patrol Members. If you like, go ahead and meet some of them. I'll hear your answer once you had the chance."

I give a small nod and with that, Trunks then turns and walks off, headed towards a green temple like area with a portal. I turn to take a good look around. He wasn't kidding. There were other people in the area already. Some were Namekians and Majins like how they were back home.

Speaking of which, I can still remember what happened back home. The flood of memories are still fresh in my head…

" _ **Damnit, no! AMBER!**_ "

It's all still rewinding in my head like a VCR. The mysterious storm that appeared during our field trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament as well as that giant black hole that separated me from Scarlet, Saito, and Kira. After remembering that, I hope that they shown up here in Toki-Toki City. If not here, at least somewhere so I'll know that they're all right…

Getting the bad thoughts out of my head, I started exploring around the city, hoping I could find someone to help me out with this whole Time Patrol thing. I eventually walked into the Industrial District of the city. The area had a bunch of capsule homes and shops with various Time Patrollers walking around the place. I'm guessing this is like the 'neighborhood' of the place I guess.

I was so busy looking around in circles that I accidently bumped into someone, snapping me out of my thoughts and making look to see who it was…

"Hey, watch it! There's other guys on the walkway, you know."

The person turned around to look at me. Turns out he was a Namekian. A TALL one, at most. He was also wearing a green/white battle outfit with a golden chains and red cape. I think the most notable thing I would say about this guy is the headwrap he's wearing with the shades on top. I held my hands up to my sides in defense, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going right there." The guy's attitude did a complete 180 the moment he saw me, a drop of sweat going down his face with a nervous smile, "Oh n-no no! It's fine! It's fine! Besides, I thought you did that on purpose! Sorry for snapping at you like that."

That was when the Namekian examined me from top to bottom, rubbing his chin, "Hmm. From the looks of you, you're a new one here, right?" I gave a small nod, making the guy put his hands on his hips and give a big smile, "Well, newbie, you've met the right person! I happen to be REAL strong Time Patroller, so strong I beaten I was able to beat down a couple of Saibaman with just a extended swing of my arm!"

"Uh-huh…" I just stood there with a dirty look on my face while he was so busy laughing to himself. Ok, I'm not getting on his grill or anything if that's what you're thinking. The guy's bravado is good and all but if he really is as strong as he says, I'm gonna need to see the capsule-car facts. I might actually get to see them if I actually get to decide to be here..."

Taking the dirty look off my face, I spoke up, "Well, I'll be grateful if you could help me out. I'm not actually a Time Patroller yet, I'm just thinking it over." The Namekian turned his attention back to me, stopping his laughing and boosting, "Oh? Is that right? Well, how about I give you an explanation of what it means to be a Time Patroller, then we'll see what you think from there. Lunch on me, on the house!"

"O-Oh no! You don't have to-" I was cut off by the loud growling of my stomach. I didn't need a mirror to know that I had a blush on my face. The main thing that confused me is that I ate what felt like a good hour ago. How long was I asleep back at the World Tournament Stage?

Ignoring the growling of my stomach, I answered, "Ok, you got yourself a deal." With a smirk, he extended his hand, "The name's **Tsuma** , by the way."

"My name is Amber. Amber Nakatomi, "I said to him, taking his hand and allowing a friendly handshake.

* * *

We went to a nearby food court in the Industrial District. Tsuma ordered himself a double cheeseburger with some chili cheese fries, stating it was his favorite meal, which was weird, considering Namekian only drink water from what I've seen. I, on the other hand, ordered about 4 BIG bowls of Miso Butter Udon Ramen for myself.

Tsuma, and I'm entirely sure whoever else that was in the court and the area around us, was watching me eat away on my first bowl. "W-Whoa, someone's got an iron stomach. You must have been real hungry when you got here.." Tsuma stated as I wolfed down what I had in my mouth, "Dude, you have NO idea…" Tsuma took a big bite out of his cheeseburger as I went back to eating my food.

Don't ask why I'm suddenly eating like this. I'm blaming Shenron for sending me here on an empty stomach or the rest of the guys for leaving me asleep for so long.

After I ate about 3 bowls and was on my last one, Tsuma spoke up again, "So, now that we got food in our stomachs, how about we right to it, huh?" After finishing up my last bowl, I calmly wiped my hands and face with a napkin before standing up from my seat with a nod, "Sure, lead the way."

With that, he and I walked into the Time Machine Station, which was the third big area of the city and where there were many Time Patrollers going to two different colored towers and others running to the time machines in front a huge Hercule statue. "This is main area of Toki-Toki City, the Time Machine Station. Here, Time Patrollers would get their assignments from these sign-up stations and head for their assigned Time Machines to head to the distorted timeline they've been assigned to." Tsuma explained, as we walked through the area, "We Time Patrollers defend the flow of time and guide it to its correct role when but when evildoers who try to distort history gains our attention, we need the power to fight back against them. That's why we train to become stronger. And if we're lucky enough, we could be trained by legendary fighters in history, but that's a rare occasion. So, what do you think?"

I was standing there with a look of confusion. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm slowly taking in the sights and everything the dude is saying here but the part I was confused about was the whole "trained by legendary fighters" part. "Hold on, hold on! You mean the fighters from the past can actually be here in the city to train others?! How is that even possible?"

Tsuma scratched his head, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm guessing they're brought here or something like that. That's always been a mystery for me." I just narrowed my eyes at him. Just exactly how long as he even been here? Surely he should know why.

At that moment, we heard cheering and the obnoxious screaming of females coming from the archways near the Hercule Statue. Curious on what was going on, Tsuma and I walked over to the scene. The crowds were thin so we could barely see what was going on.

"Oh great, it's him. I thought he wouldn't be back after a couple of hours" Tsuma said, scratching the back of his head with an annoyed look. I just gave him another look of confusion, "Wait, him? Him who?" Before Tsuma can answer my question, the crowd made way for the person they were cheering for, who was walking in our direction.

I'm guessing he was another species of alien because I never one like him back in my timeline. His head has horns with a red gemstone in the middle and was wearing white-armor with spikey outlines of the same red gem with purple skin. His face had a purple outline under his eyes as well.

The unknown person walked up to us with a glare on his face. The crowd that surrounded the person was now surrounding him, along with me and Tsuma. "Hmmm, you're...a stranger? Are you the latest Time Patroller?" The unknown person spoke up.

Just from looking at the guy, I can tell that's not the friendly sort. "No, I'm not a Time Patroller. I'm just looking around the place while I'm thinking things over" I answer back, receiving some comments from the crowd. The unknown person continues to give me a glare, "If you're going to part of the Time Patrol, you have to be strong and willing. Do you really expect a greenhorn like yourself can do this? What makes you think you can be a part of the Time Patrol."

That was when Tsuma stepped in, "Hey, cut her some slack, **Kozer**! She just got here!"

"Kozer", huh? Such a nice name for a 'nice guy' like him. That was sarcasm, obviously.

Kozer crossed his arms, turning his attention to Tsuma, "And you've been here for a full month, yet it took you about two weeks to get past the missions of the second era. Unless you have the power to back up your attitude, I strongly suggest that you check it before I do it for you."

That left Tsuma speechless, making him back away. I couldn't help but scoff at that. Who in the hell does this guy think he is? Some sort of elite or something? This is no different from bullying, if you ask me

Kozer turned his attention back to me, "As for you, Greenhorn, don't think your arrival here didn't go unnoticed. Just because Shenron summoned you here doesn't make you special. You're free to learn your place on the pecking order on your own but I'll give you one free piece of advice: stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

That made me glare at him before saying, "Is all that supposed to scare me? _As if_!"

The crowd around us then started saying outside comments that I shrugged off. Kozer, on the other hand, gave me a simple "hmph" and walked past m- Oh no, I mean, **elbowed** me and walked past Tsuma as he made his way towards the Industrial District, leaving the crowd to disburst before those within it goes back to their usual routines. Tsuma looked over to me with a small look of shock…

"Whoa...did you really just stand up to Kozer?! To Kozer, of all people in Toki-Toki City!" I just looked at him with a risen eyebrow, "Ummm, yeah. And?" I replied,"I can careless what he thinks. To me, he's nothing but sour like lemons."

Tsuma slapped his hands on top of his head in complete disbelief, "Amber, he's one of the **top-ranked** Time Patrollers in Toki-Toki City! He's so strong that he completed most of the missions from **the first 5 eras with flying color**! He single handily defeated **10 Time Patrollers** in training with just **a wave** from his hand!"

The look on my face didn't change.

"OK, so the guy is strong and is supposed to be this big hot-shot elite. Pfft, **s** _ **o**_? He might act all high and mighty and could easily intimidate everyone else around him, but unless I get to face off against him and see his power first hand, I'm not changing my opinion. Matter of fact, I'm calling his bluff right here and now." With that, I gave him a smirk. Call me crazy but I'm a crazy kind of girl… although Scarlet would have called the dude out right then and there if she were here. She's way crazier then me.

Tsuma just stood there, staring at me in complete shock before he grown a huge smile on his face, "Either you have lost your marbles completely or you got some **serious** courage… No matter how you slice it, I'm taking Door #2. You're **more** than ready to be a part of the Time Patrol with that kind of attitude!" I could help but scratch the back of my head as he said that, feeling a hint of nervousness wash over me as he praised me. "Wow, you really think so?" I asked him.

" _As far as I can tell, I agree…_ "

Tsuma and I turned to the sudden voice and saw Trunks walking towards us. Tsuma gave a look of surprise at the sight of him, " **T-T-Trunks**?! No way!" I turned towards him,"Trunks? Did….you see all that?" He nodded, a smile on his face "I was actually coming to find you here but when I saw you staring down Kozer, I knew that you have a strong will and we could use such strong wills on the Time Patrol. Plus, I can tell from how you're still here that you're willing to join."

I thought for another good moment. I was already able to meet someone I can easily become acquainted with and I've seen that I could become stronger here. Maybe… I can also find out what happened to Scarlet, Saito, and Kira as well.

I then gave a nod with a determined look on my face, "Yeah I am...count me in! I'll do whatever it takes to defend history! You can count on it!" Trunks nodded, "Well then, Amber, welcome aboard and thank you very much! I wasn't worried because I wished for Shenron to bring me someone strong to fight with me, not just in body but in spirit too. I'm glad you decided to join us!" I gave a nod with a big smile on my face.

"Now that you're a member of the Time Patrol, I think it's time I'd shown you the main reason you've been called here. Meet me in the Field of Time." With that, Trunks walks back to the Field of Time. After he left, Tsuma puts his hand on my shoulder, making me turn to him, "Well, this is where we got to part ways for now. I got my own stuff to deal with and your work is about to begin. Good luck on your first mission." I gave Tsuma a high five before turning towards the portal to the Field of Time and looking back at him, "Thanks, Tsuma, and I'll see you later!" "Count on it, sister!" With that, he walks off, leaving me to make my way back to the Field of Time.

 _You could say that this is where everything truly began for me…_

* * *

*cue " _Next Episode Preview ~Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Ver_ " ( **DBZ Kai** )*

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

" _Well, the main reason I want to join the Time Patrol is so I can find my friends and sister, who were sucked in this giant vortex like I was back in my timeline."_

" _As you can see...if history is in anyway altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it. And from I can tell, these changes in history could the reason that vortex appeared in your timeline."_

" _Thanks for the help and all, but who are you?"_

" _Like you said before, someone you can trust!"_

* * *

 _ **-"Next time on Dragon Ball XV"-**_

 _ **Episode 2:**_

 _ **The Distorted Prologue to Battle!**_

 _ **The Mighty Saiyan Warrior, Raditz!**_

* * *

" _ **No matter how much trash there is, it's STILL trash!"**_

* * *

 _ **I told you all I'm not giving up on this series!**_

 _I am SO sorry that this episode took SO long! I had so much college work on my plate for the past month or two and I wasn't able to get to it. Don't worry, I'm not ending this series anytime soon, so keep a look out for episodes. In the meantime, don't forget to review and favorite!_

 _ **See you next episode, renegades!**_


	4. Episode 2 - The Distorted Prologue

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and official release_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -

~ _Toki-Toki City: The Field of Time_ ~

* * *

As I meet up with Trunks within the Field of Time, we approach an entry portal in a temple-like area. No doubt the same one he made his way to after our little sparring match in front of the Dragon Ball Alter. Before we could enter the portal, Trunks stops in front of it and turns towards me. "Before we get started, I need to know something…" He then said, a look of curiosity on his face.

His statement made me raise an eyebrow. Where was this coming even coming from? Did he catch wind of something during our fight? Normally, I would have just asked him myself but I decided to just go on and listen instead of just asking why.

"All of this is being put on you so suddenly, yet you're willing to dive into a dangerous situation. I'd like know...what's the real reason you're joining the Time Patrol?" As soon as he asked that, that made the questions in my head repeat themselves. A new one even popped up: Does he know about what happened in my time period? I knew if I continued to conceal the truth from him, I wouldn't be able to find my friends. So, after letting out a sigh, I spoke up…

"Well you see, the main reason I want to join is so I can find my friends and sister, who were sucked in this giant vortex like I was back in my timeline."

Trunks then gave a look of confusion, "A... giant vortex?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't even know exactly what it was. It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to suck everything and everyone in. Heck, I even saw that most of the people that were sucked in get turned back into children."

As I finished my statement, Trunks simply rubbed his face with his hand. "It's getting more worse then I thought…", I then heard him say, making me simply look at him with a risen eyebrow. Before I could even ask anything, he suddenly grabbed my hand, "Follow me, and I'll explain everything."

As he lead me into the portal, I couldn't help but blush a bit as he held my hand. I was about to say something about it but I was too much in a daze, considering he IS the first boy to hold my hand…

Hey, don't freakin' judge me! A girl can dream, _right_?

* * *

 **Opening**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 _ **The Distorted Prologue to Battle!**_

 _ **The Mighty Saiyan Warrior, Raditz**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -

~ _The Time Nest: Outside the Time Vault_ ~

Trunks then lead us both into the area on the other side of the portal. We were in a huge grassy plains with a lake on one side, a small house with various pieces of junk on the other side, and a mysterious looking temple that's further down the stone path. The whole place also looks like it's inside a giant bird cage.

"We call this place ' **The Time Nest** '. The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." Trunks stated, removing my hand from his grasp and pointing to the small house right by us. The most notable part was all the junk around it. Either she doesn't know how to clean up or what.

He then turns the huge temple in front of us,"We also have the ' **Time Vault** '. It has many important texts." Trunks turns to me with a look of concern,"There's something I need you to see. It might answer your questions." "Ok then…" I nodded towards him as he lead me towards the Time Vault…

* * *

Once inside the Time Vault, I saw a table with a few stools and different displays on the wall, holding various texts. I even looked up and saw a huge collection of scrolls tied together. If I didn't know any better, I would say this would be a huge historical library. Well, in a way it is, but in another kind of way… Don't ask, I have no idea where I was going with that…

I then diverted my attention back to Trunks, who walked up to me with something in his hand. "What is that?" I ask him. Trunks then answered as he held his hand up, showing me a scroll with a dark aura around it, "This is the _**Scroll of Eternity**_. All of time, all of history...Everything...is all listed right here." My eyes widened in utter shock as I asked, "Does that mean… every single one of Son Goku's adventures are in that scroll?!" Trunks simply nodded with a smirk, "Every single one."

" _For realsies_?"

" _For realsies._ "

"Whoa." I was about to state just how complete surprised I was more but that was when I noticed the look of concern appear Trunks' face…

"But…here, just take a look at this…"

He opened the scroll and placed it on the table,which made it show something like a TV. I leaned forward and looked into the scroll…

* * *

- _ **AGE 761: Main Timeline**_ -

 _~Raditz's Arrival On Earth~_

~ _Wastelands: Around Raditz' Space Pod_ ~

" _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON**_!"

As the scroll fades into the scene, I see a Namekian wearing a purple gi shoot a purple spiral beam, which he called the "Special Beam Cannon", towards two figures.

" _Who is that?"_

" _That's Piccolo."_

" _Whoa, you mean as in the new Demon King Piccolo, the one that was reborn as a good guy?!"_

" _Yeah...but this one wasn't good...at least not yet…"_

As I looked more into the events within the scroll I then noticed the one wearing a familiar orange gi with a familiar hairstyle holding the long haired one individual in a full nelson.

" _That's him, isn't it? That's Son Goku, right?"_

" _Yeah. That's Goku. No one else other than certain few has hair like his."_

I couldn't help but look on at him. This was him in his prime. I was watching a living legend do the very actions that made him a legend. I couldn't even understand how lucky I was.

My attention was then drawn to the guy he was holding in the full nelson.

" _Who's the guy he's holding? The one with the long hair?_ "

" _That's Raditz. A Saiyan, just like Goku, who was sent to Earth to find him. He kidnapped his son, Gohan, in an attempt to bribe him to join his cause. Goku, of course, refused and teamed up with Piccolo to fight against him."_

" _So that's what's going on here… Wait, quick question:_ _ **What's a Saiyan**_ _?"_

Trunks looks towards me with a risen eyebrow _,_

" _Wait a second, you don't know about Saiyans? There weren't any in your timeline?"_

I simply shook my head. Back in my timeline, you were either a Human, an animal person, a Namekian, or a Majin. I never once heard any about a Saiyan in my life…

Trunks took a moment to just stare at me for a good moment before he cleared his throat and then went on to say, " _Well, Saiyans are a warrior race. Back when they were still around, they were planet-brokers, who would raid planets, commit genocide on many civilizations, and sell the planet for a price. Raditz is one of them. He looks like a human, but you could easily tell from the tail he has. Goku and Gohan are different, since Goku hit his head as a kid and Gohan was both raised on Earth. I'm a Saiyan as well, but I was born and raised here on Earth. You'll learn more about Saiyans during your time here._ "

" _I-I see._ "

I could help but look on in disbelief as I heard all that. A warrior race that commits genocide on entire species. I'm glad I'm not one myself. Heck, I'm glad enough to be born and raised right by the right person on Earth in the first place…

Trunks then continued, " _Like I said before, Raditz came to Earth to make Goku join his cause, kidnapping Gohan so he could persuade him faster. Goku and Piccolo are currently trying to defeat Raditz and in the correct history, they succeed. But… look what happens here…_ "

As if on cue, with a evil smirk, the long haired one, now known as Raditz, grabs Goku's arms and releases himself from his grip.

 **I wasn't even close to prepared for what happened next...**

Goku, left in a stunned state, was then impaled by the Special Beam Cannon, killing him instantly. Upon seeing that, I almost had a heart attack. My stomach dropped the instant I saw it. The carnage didn't end there as Raditz shoots a purple-colored ki blast towards the exhausted Piccolo, who was then engulfed by the blast and vaporized on impact.

Claiming his victory as the dark aura reappears around him, Raditz then begins to laugh manically in an insane and villainous way…

" _ **Heh heh heh...hahahahahaha…..GHA HA-HA-HA-HA HA HA HAA!"**_

 **His eyes then flashed red as the scene within the scroll then fades into white…**

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -

~ _The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault_ ~

As the scene finally fades, I could barely hold in my fear. I just saw Goku die, just like that...but why? Trunks said that he would succeed. So what the hell did I just see there…

Trunks then answers my mental question, "As you can see...if history is in anyway altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it. And from I can tell, these changes in history could the reason that vortex appeared in your timeline."

That made me look towards him with my eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second! Are you telling me that the very vortex back in my original timeline was actually time collapsing?!"

My suspicions were confirmed when he nodded, leaving me in a state of shock.

But then, Trunks said, "But..there's still time to set things right...and to find your friends." I then turned back towards him as he rolls the scroll back up, "I'm going to send you back in time to a point before the change in history occurs. From there, you'll be able to find a way to put history back on its original course."

Wait, he's going to send me head-first into all of that _**right NOW**_?!

I instantly held up my hands in protest, "Whoa! Whoa whoa! Let's slow down a bit here! I'll easily end up being noticed by Goku, Piccolo, and that guy, Raditz and means I'll have to interfere in historic events! What if I mess up? What if I die?! Trunks, I'm sorry but is going a little too fast for me here..."

Trunks shook his head and held the scroll out to me, "I'm sorry, Amber, but we have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change. Besides, I believe you can fix things. Shenron summoned you because of your potential and that's proof enough…"

He was right.

I won't be here if it wasn't for Shenron. I won't be given such an important mission if it wasn't for my potential. And as of now, the safety of my friends and time itself all depends on me. It still doesn't help that the pressure on me was so big…

"Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs help. _**Please**_!"

I take one good look at Trunks as he pleads me to help him. That was enough for me. I then take the scroll, nodding my head at him before saying, "Alright then." Before I could do anything, Trunks then said, "Wait a second. Here, take this." He reaches into one of the pockets of his trench coat and pulls out a small device with a light green glass eyepiece, "This is called a 'Scouter'. With it, you'll be able to see a person's power level as well as their distance. It also acts as a communicator as well. With that, you and I will be able to keep in contact with each other while you're in the field."

"O-Oh. That's handy. Thanks." I slowly take the scouter, putting it on my left ear.

Hopefully, it won't fall off in the middle of all of this…

I didn't ask him what I needed to do next as I felt like I already knew.

I then closed my eyes and in the next moment, I disappeared as the scroll released a flash of light around me…

* * *

- _ **AGE 761: Main Timeline**_ -

 _~Raditz's Arrival On Earth~_

~ _Wastelands: Around Raditz' Space Pod_ ~

* * *

After a moment of feeling myself being teleported from one place to another, I opened my eyes, silently gasping in shock as I looked around my new surroundings. I was in a wilderness area with grassy plains and a few hills.

Did it work? Was I really sent back in time? I press start to press some random buttons on my scouter in an attempt to see if I could get some answers. That was when "AGE 761" popped up on the light-green eyepiece. "Looks like it worked." I said to myself.

As I decided to walk around to see where things were going on, I then heard a shout not to far from me…

" _Heh heh hahahaha! Who are you kidding?! You're half dead already!_ "

The moment I heard that, I quickly hid behind one of the hills and snuck a peek towards the source of the maniacal laughter. I saw Goku and Piccolo, who had only ONE arm just so you know, whispering to each other about something, while Raditz was standing about a good distance from them.

Raditz, who obviously got tired of their whispering, then said,"What are you two whispering about? Some new strategy, perhaps? Please! Why don't you just die already and quit wasting my time. "

" _Well sheesh, someone's pretty confident…_ "

I can't help but mutter to myself, rolling my eyes a bit at the guys boosting.

I looked back at Goku and Piccolo, who were still whispering out their plan. I was getting curious myself. What exactly were they planning anyways?

Before I could think up anything else, Goku charged towards Raditz and starts fighting against him as Piccolo stood in the same spot.

As he did, I started to feel a rise in his energy.

Oh right! The Special Beam Cannon. He must be planning to fire it once Goku buys enough time. It's a surprise that Raditz never noticed it. He's wearing a Scouter himself, something Saiyans like him must have within this age.

As I turned my attention back to the battle with Goku and Raditz, I could easily see that Goku's getting his butt handed to him. If this was supposed to be a distraction, it's not exactly working in terms of holding him off. That was when I saw Goku jump into the air and cup his hands together…

" _KA..ME..HA..ME….._ "

I could see the surprised look on Raditz's face from my hiding spot. And he wasn't the only one. I was staring at Goku as I felt how powerful of a blast he was about to shoot, especially when he was concentrating all his energy into one spot! That's when I remembered something back from my timeline.

The orange gi with that unique symbol, a ki technique that requires you to charge your ki into a single point. I remember both when I studied on Turtle Hermit school back in my timeline and from what I've studied, the orange gi was the uniform and the energy blast was the school's signature move, the _**Kamehameha**_ wave. To be completely honestly, I didn't eve believe a move like that would actually exist back in my timeline, especially since I never saw anyone use it, but after seeing a master of it use it up close, that makes me throw my doubts out the window.

" _ **HAAAA!**_ "

With one powerful shout, Goku shoots the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz, who tries to dodge but Goku then made the wave head to towards him! Ok, now that is crazy! He's able to actually CONTROL it too?! I never knew about this!

"Alright, let's have it!"

Raditz then stopped and turned towards the wave, holding his hand out and colliding with the Kamehameha, causing an explosion that diverted my vision. Once the dust settled, Raditz was left unscarred.

"Neat, huh? Now, I've got a Present for YOU!" Raditz then brings his hand to his side and yells," _ **SATURDAY CRUSH**_!", and shoots a purple energy sphere towards Goku, who was completely caught off guard and took the hit of the attack at full force, severely ripping up the top part of his uniform and damaging him greatly, making fall back to the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, Raditz jumped towards him and slams his foot hard on Goku's chest,"Hahahaha! Only now that it's too late do you understand what it means to face a Saiyan! I tried to warn you, brother..I asked you to see reason, but you refuse to listen! And for that, you die..." Raditz then proceeded to stomp on Goku's chest, making him let out screams in intense pain. Piccolo could barely do anything here. Even if the Special Beam Cannon was charged up, Raditz would easily dodge it….

...I was at a loss for options myself. If they couldn't do anything, then just what the bloody hell could I do?! I'm nowhere near as strong as them! The distortion in history hasn't even happened yet and already I'm feeling like I'm out of my league…

That's when I felt a HUGE surge of power and looked at the direction of it: The crater where Raditz's space pod was dormant. Then a huge shout was heard as a single individual jumped out of the crater, destroying the space pod in the process. It was a young boy, dressed in a small yellow and green outfit, spin-jumped and landed on the ground with a look of pure rage on his face.

I couldn't help but look on at the little kid before talking to myself in my head again,

" _That must be Goku's son. Gohan, if I remember his name…"_

Everyone was staring at the kid with a look of surprise on their faces. "G-Gohan…" I then heard Goku say his name,"Run! Run away!" Gohan didn't move an inch. He just stood there with a pissed off look on his face. No only that, the energy I was feeling from him was insane. It was rising by the second! Raditz was looking at Gohan with utter shock as his..little machine thingy on his left eye keeping beeping,"H-His power level...it's at...1,307!"

As Gohan continued to glare at Raditz, a red aura appeared around him…

" _You...stop hurting…._ _ **MY DADDY**_!"

That was when Gohan sprong towards Raditz at high speed, ensuring that the attack would hit Raditz….but then….Raditz's eyes flashed red and a dark aura appeared around him...

I immediately saw what was happening...the distortion in history started here.

With the dark power flowing through him, Raditz easily dodges Gohan's assault, leaving the boy to fall back to the ground and lose consciousness. Raditz held one hand in front of him, aimed at Gohan, "Why you little brat!" Goku tried to get back on his feet, "N-NO! STOP~!"

In the next moment, Raditz fired a powerful ki blast towards the unconscious little boy. Finally seeing that it was time for me to step in, I sprang into action. Powering myself up, I quickly rushed towards Gohan, grabbing him and bringing him close to my chest as I got him out of the way before the blast could hit either of us. The impact of the blast in the area it hit the ground sent me forward, making me rolling a few times on the ground from the blast zone.

Everyone was looking at the spot where the explosion took place while I finally regained y footing and checked Gohan to see if he still had a pulse. Feeling a pulse and verifying that he was still alive, I felt relieved, "You're safe…Good." That was way too close for comfort. One second early and either one of us would have been history. Ancient history in my case. Wish I say that I was out of the woods though...

Tracking the sound of my voice, everyone then turned their attention to ME.

After gently setting Gohan down, I turned my attention towards Raditz with the bravest look I could muster up. Can you blame me? This guy could easily rip me a new one if I wasn't careful… "Attacking two full grown men is one thing, but to attack a child with not even a shard of mercy…. that's just going TOO far, pal!" I shouted towards him before getting into a defensive stance. Raditz only gave a look of surprise towards me, "W-What?!"

Piccolo, who stopped charging the Special Beam Cannon to look over to me, turned to Goku,"H-Hey, Goku! Is this someone you know?!" "N-No…but…" Goku tried to get up but getting his bones crushed left him incapacitated on the ground, "I-I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust…"

Raditz then pressed a button on his Scouter and started to study me, "Hmmm...a female with a power level of only….o-of only 250?! HAHAHAHA! You must really have a death wish, getting yourself involved in a fight that has nothing to do with you, little girl! No matter how much trash there is, it's STILL trash!"

Oh wonderful. Just because I'm a chick, I'm instantly weak, huh? That totally seems fair.

I just grit my teeth at the Saiyan's boosting before speaking up, "Don't start underestimating me just because I'm a girl! You act all high and mighty but you're gonna get yourself hurt if you aren't careful."

" _-mer...Amber! Can you hear me?_ "

That was when I somehow heard a voice. And just any random voice; Trunks' voice. Finding out that it actually came from my Scouter, which Raditz must have noticed since he was looking at me in interest, I then whispered back, " _Trunks, is that you?_ "

The voice replied back," _Ok good. Sorry for not speaking up sooner. I was having some interference. Now,I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest. Listen...the Raditz you're facing...is stronger and crueler than his historical form. Please, I need you to hold off Raditz for as long as you can so Goku and Piccolo can finish him off._ "

" _Ok._ "

With that, I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the Saiyan's assault. Just score a few hits on him and give Piccolo enough time to fire that Special Beam Cannon. Seems simple enough…

… _ **I guess**_.

Raditz gave me a grin as I then charged towards me and began lock myself in combat. As we fought, I could easily tell that this was easily turning into a one-sided fight. Thanks to whatever that dark aura did to him, Raditz was getting the upper hand as most of my hits are showing little effect while most of his hits felt ridiculously painful. As I delivered kick to his face, which made his Scouter crack a bit, he simply smirked as he grabbed my leg and threw me towards Goku. I immediately regained my balance and landed safely on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for your help and all...but who are you?" I heard Goku ask. I turned my head to look at him, still on the ground behind me, "Like you said before, someone you can trust!"

With that, I charged at Raditz again and started swinging punches and kicks at him again, which he completely dodges flawlessly. Once again, this battle was going nowhere. I was barely landing a single successful blow on him and he was pretty much laughing his rear off again it.

"Hahahaha! Is this really all you got, girly? What a loser!" He then slaps me away, making me hit the ground a few feet away, "Honestly, they were able to score better hits on me. What makes you think such a weak human girl like yourself will do any better?"

I spat towards the ground as I gave a smug look towards him. Ok, time to pull out the big guns now… " _Allow me to show ya_!" I then charged towards him once again and started throwing punches again but this time, I spin kicked him, breaking his guard and suddenly shoots an Energy Wave towards the ground underneath me, propelling myself into the air. I power myself up as Raditz looks up towards me, watching as I bring my hand back, making my blue aura change into that of a fire-like aura.

I could easily see the surprise on Raditz' face as his scouter starts to show the increase in my power level. I smirk as I begin to charge a powerful fireball-like energy sphere in my hand before pointing it towards him, " _Eat this_! _**SHAKUGAN WAVE**_!" I then fire a powerful red-orange energy sphere towards Raditz, making him jump out of the way as it hits the ground, exploding upon impact. Good thing Goku and the others were out of the way, otherwise I wouldn't be letting loose here…

I looked over to Piccolo, who was still charging his attack. It won't be much longer now. All I need to do is catch him off-guard and incapacitate him long enough for Piccolo to fire that blast. I then started to power up my ki once again, holding out my hands to my sides as two fireball-like energy spheres appeared within them, " _I'm not done with you just yet_! _**SHAKUGAN STREAM**_!" I then started to fire a series of fast paced red-orange ki blasts towards him, making dodge and jump in various directions.

Seeing my opening, I then flew towards him at high speed as I shouted "I GOT YOU!" making him turn to me in surprise. Putting all my power and all of my strength into this one shot, I then elbowed him HARD in his chest, making Raditz groan loudly in intense pain. He wasn't the only one. I was gasping in pain myself as the very impact of the attack caused my arm to break instantly, making me fall flat on the ground as my all-out attack ended.

The sudden attack was successful in more ways the one though as it made the dark aura around Raditz disappear, making him back up in pain and hold his chest, "I-Impossible...how was that weakling...able to-" This gave Goku the opening he needed to grab Raditz and put him in a full nelson.

"What?! Why you little-! What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled, trying to break free of the full nelson. Goku then shouted,"Piccolo, your attack! Do it! Do it now!" I looked over to Piccolo as I slowly laid up from the ground, seeing that he was still charging the Special Beam Cannon, "About time you've made your move! Now hold him still! It's almost ready!" As he continued to charge the attack, I slowly got back up and dusted myself off, holding my arm in pain. I was still surprised that actually worked, although I'm paying the price for it working… This wasn't the first time I broke something, but it didn't exactly make the pain easier for me.

"You fool! If that attack hits, we're both finished!" Raditz then started, making look over to them. Goku smirked, "Well, I guess that's the way its got to be!"

"W-What?!" I barely held in my shock for that moment.

Did I just mess up history even further?! Is Goku **SUPPOSED** to die here?!

"Are you ready, Goku?!" I heard Piccolo shout as Goku instantly replied, "DO IT!"

" _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON**_!"

As Piccolo finally fired the blast, I quickly made my way back to my hiding spot as everything happened. With everything that was going on, I was barely noticed. Piccolo shot the Special Beam Cannon towards the Saiyan brothers, making the blast got through both Raditz and Goku, sending them both falling to the ground. Raditz let out a dying yell,"D- **DAMNIT**!"

The evil Saiyan's brother only smirked as he continued to fall to the ground…

" _Heh heh heh heh…._ "

With that, both Saiyan brothers fall flat on the ground, showing no signs of movement…

* * *

Completely exhausted, Piccolo smirked at their victory, " _Serves you right…"_

As Piccolo walked up the dying bodies of Goku and Raditz, he looked around the area, seeing there was no signs of the mysterious female that helped them out.

"W-What? Where did she-"

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -

~ _The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault_ ~

When I reopen my eyes, I find myself back in the Time Vault. In front of me was Trunks, with the scroll I used to go back in time. "You ok?" I noticed that I was sitting on the ground in exhaustion. Trunks extended his hand towards me. I took it as he helped me back on my feet, "T-Thanks." "No, I should be thanking you. That was wonderful! I didn't think it was your first time in the past. You corrected the Timeline. Good job, and with no side-effects."

Trunks then brought up the scroll and after a good moment, the dark aura around it disappeared, making it certain that time has been put back on it's original course. Placing it down on the table in the center of the room, Trunks sighed in relief, "All right, now once the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it will all be done."

As happy as I was to see that time is back on its course and I did better than I expected, I can't help but remember the sight of Goku getting shot by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. He died, but the scroll shown that it was supposed to happen. "Trunks…."

"Don't worry." He immediately said, turning his attention to me,"You don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls."

I instantly slapped my forehead. **HARD**.

Oh my god, I am SUCH an idiot! I COMPLETELY forgot about the Dragon Balls! Grant any wish is in the dragon's job description so I'm pretty sure bringing people back from the dead isn't an issue.

"Oh..yeah…" I heard Trunks say, making me remove my hand from my now bright red forehead, "..the scroll you just fixed isn't the only one with a…"history change"...which brings up something I want you to know…"

This made me give him my undivided attention.

"That giant vortex from your timeline was a time vortex, which will send various people back to various points in history, rather than erasing them completely. My guess is that your friends have been send into the different points in time. My best bet is that if we continue fixing the various points within history, there's a chance that we'll be able to find your lost friends."

That gave me a sense of relief.

When I saw that vortex absorb them, I thought they were gone forever. This actually gives me all the more the incentive to fix history then.

"Oh, and one last thing, since you're a member of the Time Patrol, you'll also be doing side missions to fix small changes in history called Parallel Quests. I've already set up a Trial for you and Tsuma has also volunteered to help out." Trunks explained before pulling out something else from his trench coat and handing it over to me, "I'm sure you know about Senzu Beans, right? Go ahead and eat while we head for the Trial. It'll heal your up and fix your arm."

Great, more work to do before sticking into the big picture. Why didn't I see that coming?

"Alright then, let's go. I was hoping to do some extra stuff around here anyway."

* * *

After eating the Senzu Bean and giving my body some time to heal itself up, Trunks and I headed towards the Time Machine Station, where we saw Tsuma flirting up some Majin females by one of the check in stations. I even saw him getting slapped, which resulted in me and Trunks nearly losing our composure, due to almost laughing on the floor. Tsuma saw us walking towards him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I kinda deserved that anyway. So, we ready, boss?" Trunks nodded,"Yeah, let's move out."

We went down the 3 way archway and came up to the large Hercule statue. "We'll be taking a Time Machine to the Trial location." Trunks said, pointing to one of the Time Machines. We then walked up and got into the Time Machine. Trunks then put in some coordinates and with in a dazzling flash of light, the Time Machine disappeared with us within it.

* * *

*cue " _Next Episode Preview ~Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Ver_ " ( **DBZ Kai** )*

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

"During these missions, you'll be going up against powerful foes with strong allies, depending on which era you're in. Don't be afraid to bring along an ally to help out!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Krillin, and I heard from Trunks that you'll need more help in your training, so that's why I'm here!"

"Ok, you try it!"

"DESTRUCTO-DISK!"

* * *

 _ **-Next Time on "Dragon Ball XV"-**_

 _ **Episode 3:**_

 _ **The Ways of the Turtle Hermit!**_

 _ **Amber's First Master, Krillin!**_

* * *

" _ **Trunks has high hopes for you! So don't give up!"**_

* * *

 _ **And that makes another episode remade and redone!**_

 _Hey everyone, I hope you've been keeping up with_ _ **Enter the Xenoverse**_ _!_

 _I was able to complete about two episodes in the course of the same week. Hopefully, I'll be able to complete more as time goes on._

 _Don't forget to favorite and review! Give me your thoughts on everything you see!_

 _See you all on the flip-side!_


	5. UPDATE - Moving Accounts

Hey, everyone. Roysuko here to give you a bit of an update.

Since the release of Enter the Xenoverse, I haven't got any new reviews or views on any of my stuff since they've become so old now, so due to this, I've created a new account to move all my old and new stories to.

My new account is called _**TheFlamingSeeker**_ and just so you all would be able to find it, I will be reuploading Enter the Xenoverse's prologue there. You won't be able to miss it. ^^

I hope you all will remain with me!


End file.
